Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices and electronic components (hereinafter, “electronic components”). Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be fit with cable connectors to be coupled to electronic components. Connectors typically have a connector body, a nut or threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the connector body, a bore extending into the connector body from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. However, crimping occasionally results in a crushed coaxial cable which delivers a signal degraded by leakage, interference, or poor grounding. Furthermore, while some connectors are so tightly mounted to the connector body that threading the connector onto the post of an electronic component can be incredibly difficult, other connectors have fittings that are mounted so loosely on the connector body that the electrical connection between the fitting and the inner post can be disrupted when the fitting moves off of the post. Still further, some connectors, if applied too loosely to the cable, will come out of the connector, completely severing the RF connection between the transmitter and the electrical device. Yet still further, connectors typically must be installed with a specialty tool onto a cable, and without that specialty tool, a good quality connection is very difficult to achieve between the cable and the connector. An improved connector for coaxial cables is needed which allows the connector to be installed onto a cable quickly, securely, and without specialty tools.